


The SHIELD That Guards the Realms of Men

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Commander Nick Fury and the men of the Night's Watch guard the Wall, and Jon Snow has issues with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SHIELD That Guards the Realms of Men

Natasha’s feet dangle over the edge of the Wall, her red hair flying around her face in the wind which blows unceasingly here at the top of the world. “He called down fire from the sky,” she says tartly. She should be freezing, her long red coat nowhere near as warm as the brothers’ furs, but her lips are crimson rather than blue with cold.

“Have you ever seen a stronger fighter? He is definitely the Warrior.” Hawkeye shivers and gathers his furs around him more tightly. This is not the first time they have had this argument.

Natasha offers Hawkeye a thin smile. “Whatever you call him, the Lord of Light gives him his strength.” She should not be here at all, but she insisted that Azor Ahai will be revealed at Castle Black and she must be here when he needs her. The Lord Commander allowed her to stay once it became clear that she could take care of herself amongst the brothers and the wildlings.

Thor strides past behind them, war hammer held in his fist as if it weighs nothing. “Thor, tell the Red Woman here that you’re the Warrior,” Hawkeye calls to the imposing blonde man.

Thor turns, his breath billowing out before him, and says apologetically, “I have many names in many realms. I do not know this name, but it is possible.”

Natasha smirks. “Then perhaps your power comes from the Lord of Light,” she suggests.

Thor shrugs. “Another name I do not know. If you will excuse me, Lady Natasha, the Lord Commander has need of me.”

Hawkeye leaves the alluring priestess of the Lord of Light and finds Steve Rogers polishing his shield near the long stair down to Castle Black. “Thor says Fury summoned him. Is something happening?”

Clint “Hawkeye” Barton’s unmatched skill with a bow made him First Ranger five years ago, but Steve Rogers is a legend. The former captain of Winterfell’s guard, Rogers took the black after losing most of his troops in a hopeless battle, and later disappeared north of the Wall searching for the elusive Winter Soldier. Rogers was missing for a decade, but returned three moons ago warning of Frost Giants led by a dark-haired trickster marching south toward the Wall.

Rogers turns his attention from the dark forest to Hawkeye. “Lord Stark is here. Lord Commander Fury wants Thor to test Stark’s new weapon.”

“Is the weapon to use against the Frost Giants or the King-Beyond-the-Wall?” the archer asks. Maester Aemon’s plump young steward has found a number of ominous references to the Frost Giants in old books, but the men of the Night’s Watch have firsthand experience of the king’s destructive power.

“Either. Both. Does it matter?” Rogers asks.

Bruce Banner may be King-Beyond-the-Wall now, but he was a man of the Night’s Watch once. A learned maester, his experiments went badly wrong and he fled into the forest to protect his brothers from his destructive rages. In time Banner learned to control his anger, and with control came power. The wildlings follow him willingly—according to Rogers they think he can break through the tunnel under the Wall. The wildlings’ fear of the Frost Giants has only made Stark and Fury more desperate to find ways to combat the threat.

“Why Thor?” Hawkeye asks. Ever since Thor dropped out of the sky and rained lightning on an army of wights at the Fist of the First Men, Fury has relied on him more and more.

Rogers grins. “Because Thor probably won’t die when whatever Lord Stark has built explodes.”

Hawkeye laughs, and Rogers joins him. As useful as some of Lord Stark’s weapons have been, most have been more dangerous to the brothers than to the enemy.

* * *

 

Down in Castle Black, Jon Snow sits watching Sam Tarly study yet another book for clues about the Frost Giants. “Do you ever think that we were meant for something more?” Jon asks.

Sam looks up, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Jon sighs. “I spend most of my time cleaning Fury’s chambers and mending his clothes.” He grimaces. “Even his smallclothes are black.”

“You know Fury is grooming you to be Lord Commander someday,” Sam reminds him.

“Only because the men will not follow Maria.” Jon can’t help the bitterness in his voice, though he knows he shouldn’t begrudge Fury’s trust in Maria Hill. A bastard from Ashemark, Maria lives in Mole’s Town and collects information for the Night’s Watch. Few of the men know she exists. It is a mark of Fury’s faith in Jon that he has been entrusted with this secret.

A sudden boom outside shakes the bookcases lining Maester Aemon’s library. Sam grins. “It sounds like your lord father is here.”

Jon groans. “If he’s blown something up again, I’ll never hear the end of it.” The builders are not fond of Lord Stark, and are frequently heard muttering that perhaps Stark should test his new weapons at Winterfell. They often take out their frustration on Jon.

“He’ll want to see you, Jon. Be glad he cares that much. My father threatened to hunt me for sport,” Sam jests, but Jon knows Sam is at least half serious. Jon is lucky that his father acknowledges him and makes a point of seeing him, even if Lord Tony Stark often embarrasses Jon with his attentions.

“He could request that I help him. He never does,” Jon can’t resist pointing out.

Sam stands, his back cracking as he stretches. “Well, let’s see if Lord Stark needs your help now.”

Reluctantly, Jon follows his fellow steward up through the corridors to an open walkway overlooking the yard. Fire is merrily consuming the stables, horses running terrified through the yard as the brothers work feverishly to contain the blaze.

Thor stands in the middle of it all with some kind of handheld catapult. His long blonde hair is singed, and flames lick the edges of his red cloak.

As Jon and Sam watch, Thor turns to Lord Stark, who is walking toward him holding a green glass bottle. “Perhaps less wildfire next time?” Thor suggests.

Lord Stark laughs, ignoring the chaos around him. “For Frost Giants? I thought we should use more!”

Jon briefly considers what might have happened if he’d been holding that weapon. He turns to Sam. “On second thought, the Lord Commander’s chambers could use fresh rushes.”

Sam nods. “Lord Stark will find you if he wants to see you,” he agrees, and the pair hastily retreat back into the castle.


End file.
